


Wraithfisting

by cataclysmofstars



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Memes, This was written as a joke, but he's going along with it, no one really does, please do not take this seriously in any way, random one-sided silverfisting features too, so much crack, this is all tumblr's fault, tyelpe doesn't really know what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmofstars/pseuds/cataclysmofstars
Summary: Celebrimbor gains an unusual and unexpected companion.





	Wraithfisting

**Author's Note:**

> A pairing that resulted because of the Silm fandom on Tumblr, predominately because of cerulean-shark and verymaedhros. Blame them.

Celebrimbor had had some diverse guests in his forge over the years (prominent examples being Narvi and a damnably infuriating maia with molten gold eyes…), but this one was certainly the strangest.

It came only at night, when all the others had long retired and Celebrimbor was deeply embroiled in yet another pet project (certainly not pretending Annatar had turned him down again and avoiding thinking about it). It was a Man, or what remained of one, tall and broad in the shoulder with a weary shadow in his eyes that offset his younger appearance.

Direct inquiries as to _what are you doing here _had yielded no satisfactory results, and Celebrimbor eventually stopped wondering why this Man had not departed for the place where all souls of Men went after their death. If he wanted to remain in Endor then, well, that was his business.__

____

____

His presence was also relatively harmless, even if Celebrimbor often caught the wraith staring at him–or specific parts of him–with an almost unnerving intensity.

Mostly, though, this creature seemed rather lost and utterly bereft of decent company, so Celebrimbor did not begrudge him these visitations (or was it hauntings?). He caused few disruptions beyond the odd muttering and lamenting at the walls, and Celebrimbor came to find his companionship oddly enjoyable. It was nice to have someone to talk to so late at night, even if conversation was mostly one-sided.

“Eilinel, my love,” or some such variation of the phrase was the most common–usually the only–thing he heard from the wraith, but that was alright. He still seemed to listen when Celebrimbor rambled about whatever came to mind, even if he did so while staring at Celebrimbor’s ass.

…

(there was, however, one other thing his odd visitor tended to comment on)

“Join me for a drink tonight?” Celebrimbor asked, still hopeful in way he knew was foolishness by this point where Annatar was concerned.

The maia paused mid-step and cast a look over his shoulder that Celebrimbor just couldn’t believe was genuine contrition. “I’m afraid i’m busy tonight, Tyelpe. Another time perhaps.”

_That’s what you always say,_ Celebrimbor wanted to yell. _Right after you pretend like you care, like you think of me as more than just a friend-_

_____But Annatar was already gone, and Celebrimbor was left with too many unspoken words snarling around in his mouth in a silent forge._ _ _ _ _

__

__

____

____

“You’re–Why does he have to be so–he’s such a, a,” Celebrimbor sputtered to no one in particular.

“He’s a BITCH,” said a voice right next to his ear. The wraith stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he observed the maia’s retreating form, frowning. He didn’t seem to notice how far in the air Celebrimbor jumped, or that the elf might have agreed, had he not been so preoccupied with rubbing the foot his hammer landed on.

…

As terrible as Annatar’s betrayal had been, at least he didn’t have to worry about spending his afterlife wandering Endor alone. He didn’t have any complaints about the company, either.

“told yYoU h e’s a bI tc h.” Except that. Because really, at this point Celebrimbor was more than aware of Annatar’s capacity for atrocious behavior.

And then there was also that other-other thing…

“I LLo VEM M Yyyy w wwW iFe eilinel,” the wraith had said one night, apropos of nothing, and in such a defensive tone that Celebrimbor had instinctively braced himself.

“BUT yYoU t T o o,” the Man added, a fierce gleam in his eyes.

 _Well, that was unexpected._ There followed a beat of silence in which Celebrimbor desperately tried to formulate an appropriate response.

Instead, a much more pressing concern finally came out: “Yes, but what is your _name _?”__


End file.
